


白情

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 一个小破车dk性爱也需要情趣
Relationships: 历兰
Kudos: 2





	白情

兰加再来敲门的时候历还是不在家，背着书包的兰加很失落，他对着历的妈妈说：“阿姨，我可以去他的房间等他吗？”

历今天又去河边的栏杆上趴了很久，回家的时候灯已经全灭了。他小心翼翼的回到房间，或许今晚上还是一个煎熬的夜晚。  
吧  
历推开门的时候还以为自己幻视了。没有开灯的房间只有蓝色的月光，穿着紧身短t的兰加还带着猫耳朵，蓬松的超短百褶裙只盖到兰加的腿根，笔直修长的双腿，一边的脚腕上还系着一个猫铃铛。  
兰加看见他回来很高兴，赤着脚跑到他面前，铃铛丁玲作响。  
“历，你回来了。”  
“兰，兰加……”  
历一边腼腆着脸，一边锁上了身后的门。他还没忘记，他们两个还在冷战期。兰加似乎看出来历还没有表现的很兴奋，他握住历的手，捧到面前。  
“历，我错了。”  
扮成猫的少女兰加眼睛里是水汪汪的真诚，历其实脑子有点短路，他看着这样的兰加其实已经有反应了。  
热，空气很热。  
兰加向前一步扑进了历的怀里，把脸埋进历的颈窝，“历，我错了。”他又重复了一边。蓝色的发丝软软的，兰加贴的很紧。历吞了一口口水，低头抱住了兰加裸露在外面的腰。  
他们吻的很用力，兰加坐靠在墙上，手紧紧抱住身上的历。他们已经太久没有正常交流了，他好想和历说话，被历触碰。  
历的手一只撑在墙上，另一只从短t的下摆摸了进去。短t很紧，没有什么空隙，历的手紧贴着兰加的皮肤，从后背摸到了前胸。  
他听见兰加含糊的嗯哼了一声。  
手从短t抽出去的时候触感一下子变凉了，兰加有些不舍的扭了一下。历拍拍他的大腿，手把裙摆掀了起来。  
历总感觉哪里不对，直到他拽下兰加白棉布的三角内裤，看到了藏在内裤底下一个毛绒绒的白色短尾巴。  
兰加现在知道有点害羞了，他双手拽着历的衣服，小心翼翼的观察历的表情。  
明明网上说男朋友都喜欢这个的啊。  
历伸手把尾巴扯出来一截，兰加惊喘出声。  
“历……”  
异物的阻塞感又带着一丝快感，兰加的呼吸混乱起来。历抬头看着兰加不知道是因为羞耻还是舒服而熏红的脸颊，一个用力直接把尾巴扯了出来。  
圆润的塞子还沾着黏糊糊的水液，一看就是润滑过了。  
兰加的腿颤抖着，下意识想合拢。但是他又抓紧了历的衣服，把腿向两边打开，短裙底的风光一览无余，是讨好。  
“历……想要历。”

兰加有的时候会粗神经，有的时候又直白的可爱。历其实完全不知道怎么去回避兰加，他只能保持让自己不和他对视，否则自己太容易露馅儿了。

历手指进去的时候兰加弹动了一下，脚腕上的铃铛哐啷响。历其实自己也脸红，他们两个总共也没做过几次，仍是青涩的，充满神秘的。  
兰加头上的猫耳朵有些歪斜了，他伸手想自己扶正一下。结果历在这个时候又塞进去一根手指，兰加一下子没有了抬手的力气，手又重新抱住历。  
历用另一只手把猫耳朵拿了下来。  
兰加有点疑惑的看着历，他以为历不喜欢。  
“没有不喜欢……我只是更喜欢真实的兰加。”

小男孩做爱更直接，扩张好了就是直接插入。历和兰加的脸贴的很近，呼吸扫动着对方脸上的绒毛。历吻吻兰加的鼻尖，兰加因为被插入而不舒服的有些皱眉。  
“兰加，还好吗？”  
兰加抽抽鼻子，和他的历亲亲：“只要是历，都可以。”

历的发带拽下来扔到了一边，动起来头发一甩一甩的。兰加的手指插在历的头发里，埋在历的胸口哼哼唧唧的喘。小裙子已经褶皱的不成样子，搓着堆在腰上。兰加的腿夹着历的腰，湿润的不止是汗，还有爱意。

做完之后两个人在床上相拥着躺着，兰加抱着历的胳膊，紧紧贴着历。  
兰加的眼睛湿漉漉的，历无奈的叹口气，也紧紧抱住兰加：“我不会再抛下兰加了。”


End file.
